Kuolema Tekee Taiteilijan
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: COMPLETE. ONE-SHOT. Sequel to Two For Tragedy. As she went to the Farplane, she would pray for her son, she didn't expect her son's husband to approach her. Some RiSo.


* * *

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned Sora, I've been really obsessing over him lately..... DX And I have no idea why the hell I'm still writing RikuSora things when I'm such a SquallSora dork...

**Title**: Kuolema Tekee Taiteilijan

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Warnings**: Mentioned death, cancer, war, battle, a few cuss words, and a few other small things.

**Summary**: One-shot, sequel to Two For Tragedy. As she went to the Farplane, she would pray for her son, she didn't expect her son's husband to approach her. Some RiSo.

**Dedication**: To all the fans! Hahaha, I just realized my profile had over 25,000 views, yay!

**Song Title**: Kuolema Tekee Taiteilijan  
**Artist**: Nightwish  
**Album**: Once (2004)

* * *

**Kuolema Tekee Taiteilijan**

* * *

_**Kerran vain haaveeni nähdä sain  
**__**En pienuutta alla tähtien tuntenut**_

"We can have someone lead you to the Farplane, if you'd like."

She paused, glancing at him before she nodded her head quietly. At first it puzzled her why he would say something like that, but as soon as she could remember her pink face, red puffy eyes, matted hair, and slightly wrinkled clothes, she'd remembered. As she waited for several others to join her and the guide on their trek to the famous place, she wondered if maybe one of them knew her son.

Squall did say Sora was impossibly kind with all the soldiers, even when he lead them to battle, did he lead any of these grieving people's loved ones to battle.

"Who are you here for?" A woman asked her, eyes soaking wet and hair in a tight bun, she supposed to keep it away from her constantly wet face. "I'm here for my son, Eric, he was protecting people in battle as a captain."

"My son." She whispered back, not exactly knowing what to say, "He was a general, highest ranking role of the entire army, his name was Sora—." She fumbled out her last name, not knowing exactly if she gave him hers or her husband's.

"General Sora?" The woman had gasped, her fingers gripped onto Sonomi's cloak tightly as she continued through her tears, "Your son lead my son into battle!" She couldn't help but smile, tears slipping around her slightly widening cheeks, "My son always spoke highly of him, of his general and the men taking order from him, tell me, was he as great as my son mentioned?"

It felt odd, even this woman knew her son, and yet here Sonomi stood, mind blank with heart heavy, not knowing anything about her son except a letter of his past and a few knickknacks in his room, "I-I'm not sure...." She whispered, eyes keen on the woman in front of her.

"How could you not be sure?" The woman asked, her brows furrowing in confusion, "Sora Kaze is your son, isn't he?"

"He is, I've been told." She replied lightly, "Unfortunately, according to this 'king', whoever leaves our world is instantly forgotten, and I do not remember him."

"You poor soul." The lady whispered, hugging Sonomi tightly, "I'm so glad that they have just recently created these passages to the other worlds, this way you could come to the Farplane. Praise be to Yevon."

"Yes." It took a second before she answered again, "If I may ask, who visited you?"

"A blond." The woman had released her and took a step back, silently apologizing for grabbing onto her, "A young blond man and a girl with black hair."

Sonomi nodded to her, wondering if they chose people for certain worlds. If so, who else did Squall visit? She had such a hard time with Sora's death, considering she also just found out about him, who was in the same 'boat' as she was? She hadn't recognized anyone on the ferry...

"Let's move on." The lady ushered her up a path that looked like a rather odd enormous tree root. Several other roots began to spiral forward as the guide led the group of people through, she'd gotten lost quickly, counting on the lady to remain by her side.

**_Kerran sain kehtooni kalterit  
__Vankina sieltä kirjettä kirjoitan_**

It didn't take her long to reach where they all had mentioned. The Farplane entrance itself was gorgeous, a orange bubble-like sphere with several colors running into it to mix and make it cloudy. She'd never been here before, since the pathway was never created until now, but she wondered if maybe she could see her husband here. The pathways had been built some time ago, but she'd never felt a need to go, except until after she got a visit from Squall and learned of her passed away son.

"I'm sure it's your first time." The lady reassured her, "I live just a world away, I'll tell you anything you need to know." She tugged her forward, and at once they began to ascend the blue-gray steps leading upwards toward the orange sphere. "The Farplane is not what you think, it's _not_ where you can see the dead."

"Then why have they said that? Why am I here?" Sonomi asked, tears threatening to spill out.

"Not the true dead." The woman tried, "The Farplane is merely where fireflies go to meet, millions of them, and when you enter, they have the ability to see your memories and thoughts."

"My... my memories and thoughts?"

"Yes." It was just a quick turn of her head, but the lady's face had become less red and she seemed to have calmed down without any traces of tears left, "They read your memories and thoughts, and from them they create an image of the person or people you want to see most. So in a sense, it's not really the dead, it's just the ability to see things create a being that resembled a dead." She pursed her lips, staring at Sonomi, "It's just a rumor, but it's said if you think of that person, or remember the memories you have with them, and they don't appear, that they're alive."

Sonomi blinked just a few times, "Alive?" She whispered, clutching the extra fabric of her black dress, "You mean to say if my husband faked his death to me, that he wouldn't show up here?"

"Did he?" The woman couldn't help but ask, a small smile on her face.

"No, it was the first example I could think of." She admitted, though the glint in her eye made it obvious it had amused her too.

"Well come on!" The woman laughed, leading Sonomi up the last of the steps before helping the nervous woman through the bubble's entrance. "I must know if he appears or not!"

Sonomi cracked a smile before standing up straight, her first thought of her husband, so young to die. She wondered what he'd look like when she opened her eyes, if he looked like when they first met or if he had become bald thanks to his cancer.

"My, you had such a handsome husband." The lady gushed, and Sonomi opened her eyes, it was odd to see him after so long. She'd gotten used to the cold bed. Across from the lady stood a young man, she assumed it was her son, Eric, but she figured to wait until they were away before she asked. "Now, wish for your son, trust me, your husband won't go anywhere. They should leave as soon as you leave the Farplane, stay as long as you want."

After being left on her own, Sonomi pulled out the small photo she'd gotten out of her son's room. He looked rather mature of the age of sixteen, reaching seventeen. He was sandwiched between a silver-haired man and a redheaded woman as they took the picture up close, probably with a disposable camera or something.

Clutching the photo tightly against her chest, she began to mutter to herself. Praying, wishing, hoping, she would see her son in front of her. Not to re-assure her that he was dead, but to finally have a closed mind and to make sure he had moved on peacefully.

_**Luojani, luoksesi anna minun tulla siksi miksi lapseni minua luulee**_

"Excuse me, ma'am?" She probably didn't expect Sonomi to speak to her for a while.

"Yes?" Nevertheless, she was sweet, a smile as she awaited to hear the other woman's words, "What is it?"

"My son." She cleared her throat, "He's—he's not appearing...!"

"What?!" She blinked, grabbing Sonomi by the shoulders, "I've only heard, never seen, are you sure?!"

"I'm sure!" She agreed, showing the woman the picture, "My Sora's in the middle, that's what I was told, the one with the brunet hair." When the other lady grabbed it she looked back to her husband, who's cool and calm eyes never left her figure, "My husband appears but not my son?"

"Maybe he's alive!" The woman smiled, not one of false hope or to stay away, but one of genuine curiosity and excitement. "You should message the king! Praise be to Yevon, maybe someone's hopes will come true!"

Sonomi received her picture back, just before the woman motioned with her hands and began to sing softly. Others around did the same, and Sonomi was quite scared of what would happen next. As the woman stood straight up and the others went back to their missing loved ones, she smiled warmly at Sonomi, like everything would be okay.

"They're praising you." She muttered, "It's rare to see someone not appear, they could still be alive!"

"How do I contact this king?" Sonomi asked, her own hands now on this woman.

"By letter, a message in a bottle!" The woman grabbed on back, it felt like they were best friends, known each other for years. "Usually one of the king's ships will take it from there. Or, if you're lucky enough to run into one, a person with a symbol on their clothes, one large circle and two smaller circles, like the head of a creature, with two other, smaller circles for ears."

As soon as the woman ordered for paper and pen of a nearby guard, Sonomi couldn't help but crack a smile. Maybe this was going to be a new adventure away from the dusty old house. She could find out who her son was, who he worked for, maybe even find him!

"Here!" The woman cried, all-but-forcing the pen and stationary into her hands, "Write! Tell of how your son was not seen in the Farplane!"

And so she began to scribble, like a madwoman, but somehow it was still fairly neat. It took her a little over a half hour, but she'd finally written it, her questions to the kings and hopes she could visit and maybe see her son.

"Does anyone have a bottle?" The lady stood, glancing around. She huffed at the shakes of heads before glancing back down to Sonomi, "We must go get you one, hurry!"

"I have one!" A voice called, catching both woman's attention.

**_Sinussa maailman kauneus  
__Josta kuolema teki minusta taiteilijan_**

The man gave them a blossoming smile, sea-green eyes lightly narrowed through thick lashes as his hair tied tightly in a low ponytail that reached mid-back. "Here you are." He handed her the bottle, and she had accepted it without even thinking. Once the letter was in and cork jammed in, she looked to thank him.

"You!"

He had given her another smile, warm and friendly as he stood straight and bowed.

"You're a king's man!" The woman cried, pointing to the small logo just above the left breast area of his expensive jacket.

"You're my son's friend!" Sonomi had cried halfway through the other woman's sentence, "You, have you seen my son?" She asked, sure she had so many questions, but what to ask first?

"Yes, I am, to both questions." He laughed, shaking each of their hands before accepting the bottle from Sonomi, "No, I cannot tell you where your son is, but I'd be happy to answer any questions."

And so she opened her mouth, showing where her son's hyper-tendencies came from. In a mere half hour she'd asked at least forty questions, surprising the woman and causing the silver-haired man to laugh.

This man—husband to her son—was here on business, investigating the Farplane's secrets for the king when he'd come across Sonomi, someone he remembered from the islands. She was a little surprised for finding out he lived across the street, and a little ashamed she couldn't remember him. He told her he didn't mind, he understood, and that both he, Sora, and their redheaded best friend, Kairi, had understood the conditions for leaving. He'd answered most of her questions, leaving others to be answered by the king himself.

"Will you send it quickly?" She asked as a guard pulled people to leave on the pathway before it closed for the night. Her new female friend would be staying, and it didn't talk long to exchange numbers, even quicker than it had taken her to ask the questions.

"As soon as I walk out of the Farplane." He assured her and let her leave.

"Is her son nice?" The lady asked as she stood next to him, "He looked kindhearted in the photo."

"And he is." He told the woman, looking at the image she conjured up, "Your husband seems proud of you."

"He'd be proud if I planted a field of flowers!" She laughed lightly, eyes twinkling as a thank you for the compliment.

_**Luojani, luoksesi anna minun tulla siksi miksi lapseni minua luulee**_

"We should probably leave."

The silver-haired man turned to his companion, which the woman noticed at that moment as she realized he just walked into the Farplane. "Is it time already?"

"Past due, Riku."

"He's helping my friend!" She protested, though the words died on her tongue.

"I'm sure he's been very helpful." The brunet man in front of her answered, his grip tight on the silveret's shoulders. He was looking extremely happy, but by the silveret's look of pain, he was being anything but friendly, "Though we're supposed to be on our way, royalty doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Before the woman could say a word the brunet twirled, tugging the silver-haired man with him as his sky blue eyes all-but-glared the taller man down. The older actually had the decency to look ashamed.

"But he!" She protested, clutching her forehead as they left, "This is too weird! Her son?!" She whispered to herself, fumbling with her bag as she took off out of the Farplane several minutes after them. They were nowhere in sight, but she would call Sonomi, as soon as she reached the hotel.

**_Oman taivaan tänne loin  
__Anna minun päästä pois_**

"Are you sure you should've shown yourself like that?"

Sora rolled his eyes, playing with the beads in his hair as they slid into the cushioned seats of the king's train, "What does it matter?" Why the hell were prince's supposed to have beads in their hair anyways? Wasn't a fuckin' crown enough?

"What if she calls your mom?" Riku laughed, stretching back as he sat across from the brunet. The seats were still as small as several years before, their knees bumping together as the train twisted and made several turns. "You know Sonomi, she'll stomp her way to the king, demand to see you, then wait exactly where she's standing for weeks until she gets what she wants."

"Let her." Sora replied softly, finally fixing the beads running through several downward spikes of his hair, "I'm sure by the end of the first day she's going to be latching onto Squall considering the king would've mentioned the training exercise that he and I were doing the other day."

"So you're just going to leave him to his doom?" Riku laughed randomly, like just the thought of it was funny. And it kind of was, Sonomi would probably latch onto the nearest person—probably Squall or Cid—and demand to see her son until they gave way, or Cloud, Aerith, or Yuffie came to force her to eat or something.

"I'll be in the castle more now with the king stepping down." Sora twisted his head to look out the window, "I'm a fighter, I don't know why he assumes I'm a strategist or something."

That's where Riku's eyebrows shot up and his smile widened into a grin, "Right, we'll be calling you _King_ Sora instead of _Prince_ Sora."

"If you want to make sure you live through tonight, you better shut the fuck up."

"Right, sorry your royal-ness."

"... Sleep with one eye open..."

**_Oman taivaan tänne loin  
__Anna minun päästä pois_**

* * *

Tke: LOL, why the hell does Riku and Sora's coversation at the end amuse me so much? No idea, honestly.... Anyways, I know this is LONG overdue, for those of you that were wondering about Two For Tragedy. I don't know if this will be continued anymore, it's already been three-shots, so I'm not sure. Nightwish doesn't exactly have any other songs for this and I'm trying to see how mnay Nightwish song-shots I can do. XD I WENT TO ANIME EXPO 2009!!!! It gave me insperation to start writing and drawing again, so maybe expect a bit more....

I have a one-shot on the way for Nightwish's _Over The Hills And Far Away_, the coupling is SquallSora, so make sure to check that out when it's completed, 'cuz I'm already loving it and it's only about halfway done. Please stop asking me about random things, like The 13th Hour. The 13th Hour is not updated because I lack reviews, a shitload. I had over 200 views on it in the first HOUR AND A HALF of it, yet I didn't get my first review of it until like, a day or two later, so I'm REALLY annoyed with that. I have the next chapter of it seventy five percent done. And before anyone starts, it's not about how MANY reviews I get, it's about the fact that people can't be kind enough to leave a five second review of "I like it, update soon!". I don't mind those (I hate ones that say "update" or "update soon!"), but it's like if you can't take five seconds of your time to tell me what you like about my fanfiction and what you hate about it (to help me better connect with fans) then you probably don't have time to even be reading fanfiction at all. I'm not trying to be mean, but it's like, at least leave ONE every OTHER chapter or something, so I know people still ARE interested in it and not just looking at it because it's popular, or because they're bored.

English Translation Of The Song:

_Only once I could see my dream  
Didn't feel the smallness under the stars  
Once I got bars in my cradle  
As a prisoner I write a letter from there_

_My Lord, to you, let me become what my child thinks I am_

_In you is the beauty of the world  
of which death made me an artist_

_My Lord, to you, let me become what my child thinks I am_

_My own heaven I created here  
Let me get away_

_My own heaven I created here  
Let me get away_

REVIEWS MAKE ME EXTREMELY HAPPY, ALERTS AND FAVORITES WITHOUT REVIEWS MAKE ME RETIRE FROM FANFICTION QUICKER!!


End file.
